Spalva
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Terkadang, aku masih tidak percaya dengan takdir yang menimpaku saat ini. Takdir yang mengatakan bahwa aku, Hanazono Karin dan Kujo Kazune adalah sepasang suami istri di masa lalu ? . Hal yang sangat sulit dipercaya bukan? chapter 3 complete! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Spalva"**_

_**Disclaimmer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo **_

_**Story © Trancy Anafeloz**_

_**Rate :**__**T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Humor.**_

_**Warning : AU , OOC , Typo, Drabbles, Gaje dan sebagainya~**_

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ !**_

.

.

_**Summary :**_

Terkadang, aku masih tidak percaya dengan takdir yang menimpaku saat ini. Takdir yang mengatakan bahwa aku, Hanazono Karin dan Kujo Kazune adalah sepasang suami istri di masa lalu (?). Hal yang sangat sulit dipercaya bukan? Entahlah, siapa tahu? Satu hal yang pasti, kini aku dan Kazune adalah sepasang kekasih.

_:: Author persembahkan sebuah Fict ringan, gaje, dan manis (?) untuk para readers tercinta ::_

_:: hanya sebuah Fict penghibur semata ::_

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

Seorang gadis manis beriris mata _emerald _melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamarnya. Karin Hanazono, nama gadis itu. Derap langkahnya menggema di sepanjang lorong kecil sebagai jalan penghubung antara kamarnya dengan kamar seorang pemuda tampan berambut _blonde_ dan beriris mata _shappire_. Kazune Kujo, nama pemuda itu.

"Kazune?" penggil Karin saat membuka sedikt pintu kamar Kazune, ia dongakkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah samping agar ia bisa melihat apakah seseorang yang ia cari ada di dalam kamar itu atau tidak.

"Hn?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku berbelanja di kota hari ini?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak," jawab Kazune cuek, sibuk bermain _PSP _yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya.

"Ah— ayolah, hanya sebentar kok," rujuk Karin dengan tatapan memelas, masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kazune.

"Aku sibuk," balas Kazune singkat, masih berkutat dengan _PSP_-nya.

'_Tuing'_ empat buah sudut siku-siku berhasil mendarat tepat dikening Karin.

"Baiklah, aku akan ajak Jin saja kalau begitu," ucap Karin sambil berlalu.

'_Brak!'_

"Tunggu!" teriak Kazune menghentikan langkah Karin, "Aku akan menemanimu."

Senyum mengembang penuh kemenangan kini terpatri diwajah Karin.

_**Notes: **__Kazune tidak suka dengan orang yang bernama Jin. Jin Kuga lebih tepatnya. Apa kau cemburu eh, Kazune?_

**~(-_-)~**

"Kazune?" panggil Karin saat sedang berada di sebuah toko _aksesoris_.

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, Himeka akan lebih suka yang mana?" tanya Karin sambil menunjukan 2 buah kalung dengan bandul kupu-kupu dan kepala kucing.

"Heh? Terserah," jawab Kazune cuek sambil melihat-lihat _aksesoris _yang lain.

Karin hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam saat mendengar jawaban dari seorang Kazune, "Haaah— tahu begini, lebih baik aku ajak Jin saja tadi."

'_Tuing'_ empat buah sudut siku-siku berhasil mendarat tepat diwajah tampan Kazune, "Kupu-kupu lebih bagus," katanya.

Senyum mengembang penuh kemenangan terus terpatri diwajah manis Karin hari ini.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku beli ini saja," ucap Karin sambil berlalu menuju kasir.

Kazune hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

_**Notes: **__Seorang_ _Karin, sangat tahu betul bagaimana caranya membuat seorang Kazune cemburu._

**~(-_-)~**

"Himeka— " teriak Karin menggema di sebuah ruang utama kediaman milik Kujo.

"Karin? Kazune? Kalian berdua habis dari mana?" tanya Himeka lemah lembut.

"Ah, aku hanya keluar sebentar dengan Kazune, iya 'kan Kazune?" jawab Karin riang sembari bertanya pada Kazune.

"Hn," jawab Kazune malas.

"Lihat— aku belikan ini untukmu Himeka," pekik Karin semangat sambil memberikan sebuah kalung cantik dengan bandul kupu-kupu kepada Himeka.

"Waah.. cantiknya— terima kasih Karin," ucap Himeka riang dengan nada lemah lembut tentunya. Karin hanya mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Hei Kazune " panggil Karin sambil menoleh ke arah Kazune.

"Apa lagi, Karin?" tanya Kazune sebal.

"Terima Kasih untuk hari ini," jawab Karin senang sambil mencium pipi Kazune, kemudian berlalu pergi bersama Himeka menuju ruang tengah.

"…"

Kazune tersipu malu saat melihat tindakan Karin, wajahnya memerah.

_**Chapter 1 End..**_

_**Author note:**__ hallo minna-san, salam kenal ya~~ saya author baru di fandom __**Kamichama Karin **__ini, saya suka banget sama Kamichama Karin. Pengen bikin fict-nya dari kapan tau, tapi baru kesampean sekarang haha. Btw o_o __**FKK **__kok sepi ya?dulu rame perasaan, ayo ayo kita ramaikan fandom ini supaya bisa ramai XDDD/ *sebar sebar menyan*_

_Saya tau jalan cerita fict __**Drabbles**__ ini sangat-sangat aneh dan gaje T_T, bunuh saya, tabok saya , ah tapi saya harap kalian tetap mau memberikan saran-saran dan concrit buat saya agar saya bisa buat cerita yang lebih baik lagi.._

_**Spalva**__ saya ambil dari bahasaLituavi, yang artinya : warna._

_Jadi? Ini mau dilanjutin lagi atau enggak di chapter berikutnya? Kalau responnya banyak mungkin akan saya lanjutkan.._

_Buat kalian yang baca fict ini saya harap riviewnya ya *plak*_

_RIVIEW, CONCRIT, SARAN, FLAME, semua diterima dengan senang hati XD~~ apa lagi sekarang lagi marak Flame wkwkwk, lumayan buat nambah kotak review XDD_

_**NO SILENT RIDERS!**_

_Bukannya maksa wakakkak tapi gimana ya? dapet review dari kalian para readers adalah hal sungguh-sungguh membuat author bahagia dan juga membuat author lebih semangat nulis chapter depannya. Jadi bagi kalian yang gak punya akun aku harap riviewnya juga hoho *dilempar wajan*_

_Aduh maaf ya banyak bacot *dor*_

_Akhir kata.._

_**REVIEW PLEASE~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Musim panas, waktu liburan musim panas memang paling menyenangkan kalau dihabiskan untuk berlibur di pantai. Berenang, berjemur, berselancar, bahkan berkencan—

Ehm.. _yeah_, berkencan.

Berkencan? Di musim panas? Oh— itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil untuk seorang Karin Hanazono. Bagaimana tidak? —Kazune, suami— ehm! Maksudnya kekasih Karin, paling benci dengan yang namanya 'musim panas'. Oh— alasannya sangat mudah, selain serangga tentunya, -Kulitku bisa merah kalau terkena sinar matahari- itulah yang selalu Kazune katakana setiap kali Karin mengajaknya bermain di musim panas. Menyebalkan bukan?

_Yeah_, **sangat** menyebalkan!

tapi— kali ini Karin punya cara lain untuk bisa mengajak Kazune. Bagaimana caranya? Mari kita lihat sedikit kisahnya dibawah ini.

"_**Spalva"**_

_**Disclaimmer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo **_

_**Story © Trancy Anafeloz**_

_**Rate :**__**T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Humor.**_

_**Warning : AU , OOC , Typo, Drabbles, Gaje dan sebagainya~**_

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ !**_

.

.

_**Summary :**_

Terkadang, aku masih tidak percaya dengan takdir yang menimpaku saat ini. Takdir yang mengatakan bahwa aku, Hanazono Karin dan Kujo Kazune adalah sepasang suami istri di masa lalu (?). Hal yang sangat sulit dipercaya bukan? Entahlah, siapa tahu? Satu hal yang pasti, kini aku dan Kazune adalah sepasang kekasih.

_:: Author persembahkan sebuah Fict ringan, gaje, dan manis (?) untuk para readers tercinta ::_

_:: hanya sebuah Fict penghibur semata ::_

_**Enjoy Reading**_

"KAZUNE— " teriak seorang gadis manis beriris mata _emerald_, Karin Hanazono. Teriakannya membahana hingga tiap sudut ruangan kediaman milik keluarga Kujo.

"Berisik, Karin," kata seorang pria tampan beriris mata _shappire_, berambut _blonde_ yang sedang berjalan turun menuju lantai dasar melalui gundukan-gundukan anak tangga di rumahnya, penghubung antara lantai dasar dengan lantai berikutnya. Kazune Kujo— nama pria itu.

Karin yang melihat Kazune, langsung tersenyum sumringah dan segeralah Karin menghampirinya. "Kazune, ke pantai yuk?" ajak Karin ceria, "Kita bersenang-senang di sana."

"Tidak," jawab Kazune datar sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Karin mengikutinya seraya terus membujuknya, "Oh ayolah, Kazune. Di sana kita berenang, berjemur, bahkan ber— "

"Kulitku bisa merah, terbakar matahari," potong Kazune cepat sebelum Karin sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Karin memutar bola mata bosan, berkali-kali ia harus mendengar jawaban yang sama dari mulut seorang Kujo. "Ah— kau tidak asik, Kazune."

"Biar," balas Kazune ketus.

"Yasudah, akan pergi dengan Jin saja, untung tadi aku sudah mengajaknya," ucap Karin sumringah sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kazune, tak lupa ia bersenandung-senandung kecil, mengingat hari ini ia akan bersenang-senang.

_Krik.._

"Jin?" tanya Kazune entah pada siapa, sebab Karin sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Tidak sampai 10 detik, Kazune pun memutuskan untuk ikut.

_**Notes: **__Kazune tidak akan membiarkan Karin dan Kuga bersenang-senang— ups, ralat! maksudnya berduaan._

**~(-_-)~**

_Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong.._

Bunyi suara bel rumah bergema di kediaman milik Kujo.

"Ah! Sepertinya Jin sudah datang, iya tunggu sebentar— " teriak Karin sambil berlari ke arah pintu utama. Di bukalah pintu itu, dan— nampaklah seorang pria tampan berambut hitam, berkaca mata hitam, dan tak lupa juga nampak sebuah _wagon_ hitam terpakir jelas di depan kediaman Kujo.

"Ah, Dewi! Sudah siap?" tanya Jin pada Karin sambil melepaskan kaca matanya, menampakan sepasang iris mata kuning yang begitu cerah.

"_Yeah_, aku sudah siap, ayo kita pergi!" pekik Karin semangat sambil menarik salah satu lengan Jin.

"Tunggu— " teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Karin dan Jin. Membuat kedua orang itu harus menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Kazune?" ucap Karin kaget saat dilihatnya sosok Kazune yang sudah siap membawa satu ransel penuh perlengkapan pantai.

"Hn," balas Kazune cuek sambil membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kujo, kukira kau tak kan ikut, eh?" tanya Jin dengan nada seolah mengejek, "takut kulitmu memerah mungkin."

"Cih, diam kau!" bentak Kazune karena merasa tersindir. Karin hanya terkekeh pelan, saat melihat Jin dan Kazune adu mulut. "Sudah, sudah, sebaiknya ayo kita segera pergi," ajak Karin sambil menarik lengan Kazune, lalu dia pun menyeringai puas.

_**Notes: **__Karin sangat puas saat melihat ekspresi Kazune, yeah rencananya kali ini berhasil._

**~(-_-)~**

Pantai di musim panas kali ini terlihat sangat ramai. Yeah memang setiap musim panas akan selalu ramai, sih. Tapi musim panas kali ini benar-benar membuat pantai penuh dengan sekumpulan orang-orang yang siap untuk menikmati liburan mereka.

"Kazune— ayo kemari!" teriak Karin dari arah bibir pantai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Kazune yang sedang terduduk di bawah paying pantai. Senyumnya mengembang di bawah teriknya matahari, sangat manis pikir Kazune.

"Dewi semangat sekali," ucap seseorang dari arah samping Kazune. Jin Kuga nama orang itu, matanya menatap lurus ke arah dimana Karin sedang bermain. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum saat melihat sosok Karin yang begitu ceria, "manis."

"Apa?" tanya Kazune ketus, matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Jin saat di dengarnya ucapan Jin yang menurutnya begitu menyebalkan. 'tidak ada yang boleh bilang Karin manis, selain aku." batin Kazune kesal.

Jin menghela nafas panjang saat di lihatnya Kazune menatapnya tajam, kemudian Jin menyeringai, "Aku bilang, Dewi itu ma-nis," ucap Jin penuh penekanan, entah kenapa dia sangat senang melihat Kazune begitu cemburu terhadapnya.

"Kau— " ucap Kazune tertahan, saat dilihatnya Karin sedang berlari ke arahnya dan juga ke arah Kuga.

"Kalian sedang apa? ayo kita main," ajak Karin saat sampai di hadapan Kazune dan Jin.

"Malas," jawab Kazune cuek. Karin yang mendengar ucapan Kazune pun hanya mendengus kesal, "Ah, yasudah aku main sendiri saja."

"Dewi! Tunggu aku ikut!" pekik Jin yang langsung berlari menyusul Karin. Di ciumlah pipi Karin secepat kilat saat Jin sampai di sampingnya. Membuat wajah Karin memerah.

Kazune yang melihat kejadian itu menggeram kesal, dan "KUGAAAA— !" teriak Kazune membahana, membuat seluruh orang yang ada di sekitar pantai menoleh ke arahnya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriaknya lagi sambil berlari ke arah Jin dan Karin, tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan orang sekitar.

Jin yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai puas, di tariknya tangan Karin, membuat Karin sedikit kaget dan mereka pun kabur dari kejaran Kazune. Umm.. mungkin lebih tepatnya, yang kabur itu Jin haha…

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang membuat seluruh pengunjung pantai heboh.

_**Chapter 2 End..**_

_**Author note:**__ aduh maaf ya di chapter ini Kazune sama Karin gak begitu romantis heheh, habis bingung sih. Sebenernya galau mau ngelanjutin ini fict atau enggak habis responnya sedikit banget :( , tapi yaah aku usahakan untuk lanjut. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan…_

_Kalau respon kali ini sangat memuaskan, saya usahakan di chapter depan saya akan buat fict yang lebih sweet lagi wkwkwkwk.._

_dan untuk readers yang minta perpanjangan Fict, kayaknya bakal susah deh, soalnya kan ini fict __**drabbles**__, maaf yaaaaaaa.._

_Saya tau jalan cerita fict __**Drabbles**__ ini sangat-sangat aneh dan gaje T_T, bunuh saya, tabok saya , ah— tapi saya harap kalian tetap mau memberikan saran-saran dan concrit buat saya agar saya bisa buat cerita yang lebih baik lagi.._

_**Spalva**__ saya ambil dari bahasaLituavi, yang artinya : warna._

_Jadi? Ini mau dilanjutin lagi atau enggak di chapter berikutnya? Kalau responnya banyak mungkin akan saya lanjutkan.._

_Buat kalian yang baca fict ini saya harap riviewnya ya *plak*_

_RIVIEW, CONCRIT, SARAN, FLAME, semua diterima dengan senang hati XD~~ apa lagi sekarang lagi marak Flame wkwkwk, lumayan buat nambah kotak review XDD_

_**NO SILENT RIDERS!**_

_Bukannya maksa wakakkak tapi gimana ya? dapet review dari kalian para readers adalah hal sungguh-sungguh membuat author bahagia dan juga membuat author lebih semangat nulis chapter depannya. Jadi bagi kalian yang gak punya akun aku harap riviewnya juga hoho *dilempar wajan*_

_Aduh maaf ya banyak bacot *dor*_

_Akhir kata.._

_**REVIEW PLEASE~~**_

**_Balasan non login:_**

**c**husnul : terima kasih hehe, boleh minta riview lagi ? wkwkwk #plak

**a**zusa : wah ati-ati (?) wkwkwk, ah ini cerita drabbles XDDD jadi ceritanya kurang dari 1000 word hehe, makasih riviewnya

**H**otaru no Hikari AnimeLovers : Huaaaaaay lulu *peluk cium* makasih ya ripiunya sayang XDD iya nanti kalo udah lunas semua utang fictku wkwkkw.

**K**arinPinkLovely : ihihihi makasih yaaa XDDD, seneng deh ada yang suka juga hohoho *ketawa ala tante2* eh ya ? chapate ini udah kuperpanjang XDD tapi gak sampe 1000 word soalnya ini fict drabbles :3, riview lagi? *plak

**s**csda : ini sudah lanjut :3, makasih riviewnya XDDD

**k**azu : wah ati-ati XDDD nanti bisa gila *plak* wkwkwk makasih riviewnya

**n**ina : sudah update lhoo hehe, maaf kalo chapter ini jelek

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**c**husnul, **a**zusa, **H**otaru no Hikari AnimeLovers, **K**arin-Sica, **K**arinPinkLovely,** C**hisami Fuka, **s**csda,

**k**azu, **n**ina, **k**arikazuka, and **A**o Panda


	3. Chapter 3

Masih dengan tema tentang liburan musim panas. Apa yang akan kalian pikirkan tentang liburan musim panas? Berenang? Bersantai-santai ria sambil menikmati banyak _cup_ es krim? Duduk bersila di depan kipas angin? Atau berendam di dalam air es yang dingin?

Oh—lupakan kegiatan-kegiatan yang tertulis di atas, Kazune dan Karin mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menikmati betapa sialnya—_ups! _Maksudku betapa indahnya acara musim panas itu.

Pergi ke sebuah hutan di saat musim panas? Pasti sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Menikmati sejuknya angin hutan dan juga dinginnya air sungai.

Bagaimana kisahnya? Yuk mari kita intip sedikit cerita manis (?) tentang mereka.

_**Spalva**_

_Kamichama Karin__Koge Donbo_

_Story © Trancy Anafeloz_

_Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Drabbles, etc._

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ !**_

.

.

_**Summary :**_

Terkadang, aku masih tidak percaya dengan takdir yang menimpaku saat ini. Takdir yang mengatakan bahwa aku, Hanazono Karin dan Kujo Kazune adalah sepasang suami istri di masa lalu (?). Hal yang sangat sulit dipercaya bukan? Entahlah, siapa tahu? Satu hal yang pasti, kini aku dan Kazune adalah sepasang kekasih.

_:: Author persembahkan sebuah Fict ringan, gaje, dan manis (?) untuk para readers tercinta ::_

_:: hanya sebuah Fict penghibur semata ::_

_**Enjoy Reading**_

"Aku benci tempat ini," gerutu Kazune kesal. Wajahnya lesu seperti orang mau pingsan.

Karin dan Himeka yang mendengar gerutuan Kazune hanya terkekeh pelan. "Oh, ayolah, Kazune. Kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang," ucap Karin ceria.

"Lihat~ Kazune, Karin. Aku menemukan kumbang tanduk." Himeka berlari-lari kecil ke arah dimana serangga itu berada. Diambilnya serangga tersebut kemudian diperlihatkan kepada Karin dan Kazune. "Lihat, Pak Kumbang Tanduk ini lucu sekali," kata Himeka senang.

Kazune membatu…

"Kau benar, Himeka." Karin berkata semangat sambil mengamati seekor kumbang tanduk yang ada di genggaman Himeka. "Kazune lihat in—"

"KAZUNE?" teriak Karin membahana di dalam hutan. Tempat dimana mereka akan mengadakan _camping_ sebagai acara pengisi liburan musim panas yang membosankan.

Karin yang panik akhirnya segera menghampiri Kazune yang sedang terkapar pingsan tak berdaya.

"Kazune, Kazune, Kazune!" panggil Karin seraya terus menepuk pipi Kazune.

"Ka…Karin… aku…benci serangga," ucap Kazune pelan tak bertenaga.

_Krik… _

Setelah mengatakan hal itu pun Kazune langsung tak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya di dalam pelukan Karin.

_**Notes:**_ _Kazune benci serangga! Amat sangat benci serangga! Ingat itu._

**~(-_-)~**

"Kazune payah!" gerutu Karin saat sedang berusaha mendirikan sebuah tenda, tempat dimana ia, Kazune dan Himeka akan bermalam di dalam hutan ini. Dibantu oleh Kazune dan Himeka juga tentunya.

Kazune yang mendengar gerutuan Karin pun hanya bisa berkata, "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku benci tempat ini! Hutan di musim panas itu penuh akan serangga yang menjijikan!" cerocos Kazune mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya.

"Sudahlah Kazune… nikmati saja liburan kita ini," kata Himeka pelan, lemah lembut.

"Benar!" pekik Karin semangat. Sedangkan Kazune? Dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

_**Krasak… Krasak… Krasak…**_

Sebuah bunyi suara mencurigkan masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran Karin, Kazune dan Himeka. Membuat mereka harus memicingkan mata ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Siapa itu?" Kazune berkata berani.

_**Krasak… Krasak… Krasak…**_

Bunyi suara gemerisik semak-semak mulai terdengar kembali. Membuat Karin agak bergidik ngeri. Takut akan hewan buas yang tiba-tiba datang lalu menyerang mereka.

Perlahan, Kazune mulai mendekati semak-semak yang menghasilkan bunyi suara gemerisik tersebut. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia mulai melihat sesuatu yang ada di balik semak-semak tersebut.

"Kazune hati-hati," ucap Karin pelan, merasa khawatir akan keselamatan Kazune.

Kazune meneguk ludah sebelum menyingkap semak-semak tersebut.

_**SRAK!**_

"DEWI—" teriak seseorang dari balik semak-semak tersebut. Membuat Kazune terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ji-Jin?" pekik Karin kaget saat tiba-tiba melihat Jin lompat dari balik semak-semak dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"DEWI~~~" pekik Jin sambil memeluk Karin. "Akhirnya aku menemukannmu." Lanjutnya ceria.

"Eh?" ucap Karin kaget.

Wajah Kazune mendidih saat melihat si Kuga itu memeluk-meluk Karin dengan manja. "Lepas Kuga," ucap Kazune penuh penekanan.

"Ah! Kau, cowok cantik," ejek Jin masih bergelayut manja pada tubuh Karin.

"Kau—" desis Kazune tajam.

Karin hanya bisa mendengus saat melihat tingkah laku Kazune dan Jin. "Sudah, sudah, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, Jin. Dan kau harus menceritakan bagaimana caranya kau bisa ada di sini," ucap Karin panjang lebar berusaha melerai pertengkaran tidak penting di antara Kazune dan Jin.

_Nyut..._

Kening Kazune berdenyut. Empat buah sudut siku-siku kini mampir tepat di atas keningnya. Karin? Mengacuhkannya? Dan dia lebih memilih untuk menemani Jin istirahat? _What the hell?_

Kazune hanya bisa menatap Kuga dengan pandangan tidak suka.

_**Notes:**_ _Kazune tidak suka serangga. Tapi dia lebih tidak suka melihat Karin bersama dengan Kuga! Ingat itu._

**~(-_-)~**

"Oh, jadi kau sedang ada acara _syuting video clip_ di sekitar hutan ini," ucap Karin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Jin tersenyum sumringah saat melihat ekspresi Karin, "Benar!" pekiknya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, "lalu saat syuting tadi aku sempat melihat dewi dengan Himeka, segera aku susul kalian hehe." Jin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kazune yang ikut mendengar cerita Kuga hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Karin," panggil Kazune.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Karin pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kazune. "Ya?" respon Karin saat mendengar panggilan Kazune.

Kazune pun segera bangkit berdiri kemudian berkata, "Ikut aku."

"He? Kemana?" tanya Karin polos. Tanpa babibu lagi Kazune langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Karin. Membuat Karin tersentak kaget.

"A-ah, Jin aku tinggal dulu sebentar, ya! Himeka juga!" pekik Karin saat dirinya mulai menjauh dari Jin dan juga Himeka. Jin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti sedangkan Himeka hanya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana, Kazune?" tanya Karin menatap punggung Kazune yang sedari tadi masih melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan Karin.

Kazune berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya tepat ke arah Karin sehingga mereka kini dalam posisi berhadapan.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau dekat-dekat dengan si Kuga itu," ucap Kazune dengan nada tidak suka.

"Hah?" Karin hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Kazune. "Kau—" ucap Karin menggantung kalimatnya, "—cemburu?" tanya Karin dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kau cemburu dengan Jin, eh, Kazune?" tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek.

Wajah Kazune benar-benar merah saat ini. Ucapan Karin tepat pada sasaran.

"Tidak," elak Kazune berbohong.

"Iya, kau cemburu," goda Karin menahan tawa.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" ketus Kazune tidak mau kalah.

"Kau cemburu, Kazune."

"Tid—"

Ucapan Kazune teputus seketika saat dirasakannya bibir hangat Karin menyentuh bibir miliknya. Membuat Kazune bungkam seketika.

"Kau cemburu, Kazune," kata Karin setelah melepas kecupan singkatnya.

"…"

Karin tertawa renyah saat memandang wajah merah Kazune. Seringai kemenangan kini terpatri jelas di wajah cantik milik Karin. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Karin berhasil menang adu mulut dengan Kazune.

_**Notes: **__Karin selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat mulut pedas Kazune bungkam seketika_. _Dan Karin selalu tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan emosi labil milik Kazune. /krik_

_**Chapter 3 FIN..**_

_**Author note: **__Yaaaay! Akhirnya upadate juga setelah sekian lama hahaha… maaf banget yaa buat para readers yang udah nunggu fic ini. Gimana? jelek ya? aneh? Kurang puas? Tell me! Saya tu ini cerita aneh banget #pundung u,u_

_Saya bikin cerita ini hanya untuk pelepas penat aja hehe. Sebuah fic ringan yang cocok buat kalian yang lagi stress.. karena kalau saya buat cerita dengan tema yang berat takutnya nanti malah akan sangat membosankan. _

_Chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir, saya harap para readers puas dengan chapter ringan kali ini. Niatnya saya akan buat fic Kamichama baru dengan tema yang agak cukup berat mungkin. Jadi ceritanya bakal panjang, tidak sedikit seperti ini. Bagaimana? Kalau kalian banyak yang minat saya akan segera buatkan fic baru itu :D tapi kalau responnya sedikit -_- mungkin saya akan fokus dulu ke fic saya yang lain /taboked._

_Jadi? Polling ada di tangan kalian ya para readers :D ayo kita ramaikan fandom kamichama Karin ini! *kibarin spanduk KK*_

_Makin bnyak yang review, makin banyak yang kirim semangat, makin senang dan semangat pula saya buat fic baru /plakplekplok._

_Sekian bacotan ceria dari author gaje kali ini… saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang mau ngikutin cerita ini sampai akhir *pelukcium readers*_

_Akhir kata …_

_**REVIEW PLEASE~~**_


End file.
